septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Soumi
Covered by dessert and jungles, a land known as Soumi. 'History' Originally just a mixture of uncontrollable jungles and dessert, The only life that thrived within Soumi before human feet touched its soil were creatures accustomed to the heat and magical creatures that lingered around the jungles edges and deep woven network of caves from the mountains that overlooked the land. Soon the dead silence of the land was surely broken by ships of merchants, gypsies and explorers seeking refuge from the harsh and brutal waves of the ocean. These original settlers came to call themselves Biy-Koowaad; Fisrt lander. A gathering of what is estimated to be a few of their ships to build themselves shelters to be protected from the harsh winters, while half the men build houses and salvaged what they could from the wreckage the women, elderly, and children were send with guards to search the island for sustenance. Over time the settlers began to increase the population and spread over the land. Learning how to properly cultivate the land and expand their settlement. The villagers grew to worship the land they lived upon, treating it as their equal. Only using the earths materials as their way of living. Life remained simple on the land until travelers stumbled onto the land and across a village; Qoraxda; in the Xiddiga Gubasho regain. Discovering of the huge potential of trade and precious materials people from far and wide traveled upon hearing of the bountiful land. The villagers were startled by the influx of people and continued to pray to The GiSi/Gisiyeed oo wajiga dhintay to keep the land safe from the newcomers, having a heavily protected and monitored port prevented thieves and pirates from pillaging the settlement, With newcomers, the land flourished and the villages bloomed. The influence of inventions and steam punk design began to sweep through the settlement; more towards the north west regain were the shared boarder with Regalis is; to turn it into a fully functioning village. With word of the towns popularity and luck with the materials they could gain from the other villages that had spread out the land, The villagers officially opened up their port for trades. Due to its magical history, Magic using is in fact encouraged and is celebrated. 'Etymology' this is the origin of a word and the historical development of its meaning. Common Race The Races of Morpheus The most common races upon Morpheus found in Soumi are: Ahaayeen Maukulaal "Were-Cat" Ahaayeen Waraabihii "Were-Hyena" Aadanuhu "Humans" Gisiyeed oo wajiga dhintay "Dead Face Unicorn" Politics 'Governance' Soumi is ruled by two demi-gods, known as Si and Gi, or Gisi. If there is ever a major problem between tribes they would descend from Yuuna Taabaninba Buur (Untouched Mountain) and meet at the Laabatoyinka oo sinabad ah (PeacefulJoints) to sort out the issue, quickly to keep their land peaceful. Royal Families Wadaadka Llaalin (Priest Guards) Ganastada (Traders) Cibaadaysta (Hermits) Dagaalyahan (Warriors) 'Military' Soumi has an Army and Naval fleet prepared for war if needed the island is better known for its peaceful resolves and neutrality. The village people greatly respect the authority in the places where some bases are and in doing so work hand in hand to keep the crime rate as low as possible, making Soumi a safe region.. Geography Countries Soumi only shares one boarder with the nation, Regalis. Soumi itself is split into four sections however all abide by the same basics laws and regulations. 'Cities/Provenances' Soumi is split into four provinces based on class of the people allocated to live there. Each province has its own capital city where the main family resides. The four provinces are: Xiddigta Waaberi (Morning Star): This is the region for the landers/priest classes, Those who live there are working the lowest paying of jobs and live off of the ground, The money this class make is majority from the crops they grow and sell to the other provinces. Though this is the least favored province to live in the quality of life is relatively wonderful. The capital city is situated to the south west of the province and goes by the name of Roob Buur (Mountain Rain). Xiddiga Gubasho (Burning Star): Xiddiga Habeenkii is better known for the middle class citizens, Filled with homes, Inns and family run market stalls this province is the trading center and is most popular through the summer and spring seasons. The capital city is situated to the north west of the province and goes by the name of Qoraxda (Sunlight). Xiddiga Habeenkii (Night Star): Xiddiga Habeenkii is known for being the upper classes so to speak. This is more of a military like environment.The capital city is situated to the north east of the province and goes by the name of Awliyo (Protectors). Xiddiga Dhimashada (Dying Star): This is where the first landers and settlers touch this holy land and yet a chunk of the area hasn't been explored or touched due to the monsters the live inside the trees. The capital city is situated more towards the south of the province and goes by the name of Boqorrada (Kings). 'Topography' This is the arrangement of the natural and artificial physical features of an area. in other words forstry, buildings, ect ect. If they have land marks, add them here too. 'Climate' Soumi is relatively hot and humid in temperature. It hardly has regular seasonal cycles and in cold seasons through December and February it feels like spring. The only place it ever gets cold enough to snow is on mount Yuuna Taabaninba Buur. 'Biodiversity' This is the variety of plant and animal life. Economy 'Agriculture' this is the science or practice of farming, including cultivation of the soil for the growing of crops and the rearing of animals to provide food, wool, and other products. 'Science and technology' Demographics 'Language' They use the language Somali. 'Religion and Beliefs' 'Health' 'Education' Culture 'Folk culture and cuisine' 'Architecture' 'National holidays' Category:Organization Category:Morpheus Category:CherryOutcast